ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Alpha
Story Dentech City is aflame, and in ruins. Baryl is leading rescue crews for clearing debris, locating and transporting survivors to the next town. Eirene is assisting with the excavation, coordinating their efforts into organized transactions. A crew moves a section of concrete, uncovering Megaman and Protoman, Protoman is buried under his shield. Rescue Worker: I’ve got Megaman! Eirene: Megaman?! Move! Eirene runs over, checking Megaman’s pulse. Eirene: Ah! Thank the gods, you’re alive. Megaman: (Weakly) Don’t thank them. They want us dead. Eirene: You’re awake?! Megaman sits up, winching in pain. Megaman: Yeah. The Mega-tech armor is durable enough to withstand the explosion and being buried. It also has emergency circulation system that activates automatically if deemed necessary. Don’t know if the Proto-tech armor does or not. Protoman: (Weakly) It doesn’t. Protoman pushes his shield off himself, gasping for breath. Protoman: However, my shield created enough of an opening to get enough air in. (Inhales deeply) Not much, but enough. Protoman looks around, visually appalled by the destruction to the city. Protoman: How? How could he do this? We, we were supposed to stop him! Protoman looks at Megaman, who looks apathetic. Megaman: Failure is hard. This city, is all but dead. There’s nothing more we can do for it, or the people. Protoman: (Angry) How can you say that?! We… Megaman: What we need to do, is find and stop Bass. He was able to level a city with its own wifi data stream. If he hacks anywhere that can access the wifi control that can encompass the entire planet, Protoman: He could wipeout all advanced civilization. Eirene: No human settlement is without some form of technology. He plans to wipe out the human race. Protoman: Where can he go to do that? Eirene: The Plumber command base. Megaman and Protoman look at Eirene. Eirene: Wily said that Regal was a Plumber, the one in control of that cyborg dog. If Bass has had interactions with him before, then this could be his way to show off. He seems obsessed with power, as well as showing it off. Protoman: How fast can we get there? Megaman: Not fast enough. Unless, hey, Baryl! Baryl looks over, as Megaman walks over to him. Megaman: How did Regal get to the army base? Baryl: I don’t see what this has to do with… Eirene: Oh, for crying out! Soldier, answer the question! Baryl: (Impressed) Yes ma’am. We used a teleporting pod. If we need Plumber assistance, like we do now, they can teleport directly here, which they did. Megaman: We need you to send us to whatever station that Regal’s at. The robot responsible for this attack is heading for him. Baryl: I’ll get a transport for you right away. End Scene At the Plumber base, Plumber soldiers are firing blasters at Bowl Man Alpha, who’s curled up and rolling through them. Bowl Man Alpha makes sure to ram every Plumber possible, when Regal and Treble arrives. Regal: All these forces, and you still can’t handle it? Not surprising, which is why I want it under my control. Regal blows into the dog whistle, as Treble transforms into Cybeast Des Ribbit. It extends its tongue, catching Bowl Man Alpha with it. Cybeast Des Ribbit lifts Bowl Man Alpha in the air, as he spins, his spikes impaling the tongue. Cybeast Des Ribbit croaks in pain, letting Bowl Man Alpha go, him opening up and catching himself. Bowl Man Alpha: Regal! You finally appear before me. Regal: Before, it hadn’t seemed necessary. Now, though, I think that my input is, necessary. Bowl Man Alpha rolls at Regal, as Cybeast Des Ribbit hops forward, tackling Bowl Man Alpha, him soaring backwards, getting stuck in the wall. Bowl Man Alpha transforms into Thunder Zerker Alpha, appearing the exact same as Thunder Zerker’s regular appearance. Thunder Zerker Alpha: You said I was a weapon before, Regal. Now, I am ''the ''weapon. Thunder Zerker Alpha swings his fist, it expanding into a giant lightning fist. It strikes Cybeast Des Ribbit, electrocuting it and sending it flying back, hitting Regal as well, the two flying back. Thunder Zerker Alpha: Enough playing around with these inadequate beings. It is time, to wipe them all out. A buster shot hits him, dispersing but not destroying his electric form. Thunder Zerker Alpha turns, seeing Megaman and Protoman arriving. Thunder Zerker Alpha: You should be dead! Or at least not moving. Protoman: What can we say? We’re hard to kill. Protoman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ice Man. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Thunder Man: Thunder Man! Thunder Zerker Alpha swings an enlarged lightning fist, as Thunder Man flies forward, taking it. He holds the attack in place, as Ice Man fires a freeze ray, creating an ice trail. He slides on his shield on the ice trail, firing his freeze ray at Thunder Zerker Alpha. His body begins to freeze over, as he breaks off his attack. He spins to attack Ice Man, when Thunder Man wraps his tentacles around him, absorbing his energy and restricting his movements. Ice Man fires more freeze rays, freezing his body. Ice Man: We did it! Thunder Man: Nah. Too easy. Back up! Thunder Man and Ice Man leap back, as Thunder Zerker Alpha transforms into Fire Man Alpha. His magma body melts through the ice, him roaring afterwards. Fire Man Alpha raises his hands, and pumps the magma, firing lava balls. Ice Man fires a freeze ray, the collision blowing him back. Thunder Man shoots lightning at him, but it only irritates him. Fire Man Alpha: You can’t defeat me! Cybeast Crabdozer rams Fire Man Alpha from the side, sending him flying through a wall to the next room. Fire Man Alpha gets up, as Cybeast Crabdozer charges him. Fire Man Alpha punches Cybeast Crabdozer, causing it to skid back. Fire Man Alpha then transforms into Freeze Man Alpha. Freeze Man Alpha: Time for you to experience, absolute zero. Freeze Man Alpha breathes ice flames, freezing Cybeast Crabdozer instantly. Freeze Man Alpha then phases through the ceiling, exiting the base. Regal sees this, as he blows the whistle. Cybeast Crabdozer transforms into Cybeast Hypnotick, phasing through the ice and goes out into space after Freeze Man Alpha. Megaman: So, that’s how he controls it. The whistle. Megaman and Protoman rally together, facing Regal. Regal: Not that it makes any difference. I will still wipe both of you out. Several Plumber soldiers appear, aiming their blasters at them. They open fire, as Protoman shields Megaman with his shield. Megaman: Good, you have things handled here. Get that whistle, turn this battle in our favor. I’ll keep Bass busy. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Skull Man: Skull Man! Skull Man flies into the air, turning intangible as Plumbers fire at him. He goes through the ceiling, as Protoman transforms as well. Toad Man: Time to bring it to town. Skull Man enters the void of space, as Freeze Man Alpha fires ice flames at Cybeast Hypnotick, them doing no damage. Skull Man: Ah! The darkness! With this darkness of our position, I can use my true power! Skull Man tears off his second skin, revealing his true form. He raises his buster, firing a beam of darkness from it, striking Freeze Man Alpha. He flies over, breathing ice flames at him, as Skull Man dodges. Toad Man hops over the Plumbers, using his shield to take their attacks. He lands, and kicks behind him while striking in front of him with his shield. He spins to block laser blasts, as Regal stands in the back, spinning the whistle in his hand. Regal: How fortunate for you to surrender yourself to us, Protoman. Even if we fail to recapture Bass, we’ll at least still get you. Toad Man: You don’t get it, do ya? I’m not ya little experiment anymore. I, am Protoman! Toad Man extends his tongue, it whipping around the Plumbers, catching the whistle. He pulls it in, Regal reaching for it as it retracts. Toad Man catches it in his hand, reverting. Protoman: Time for reinforcements. Protoman blows the whistle, which gets Hypnotick’s attention. It stops battling Freeze Man Alpha, as it flies back into the base. It roars at the Plumbers, causing them to back away. Hypnotick lands by Protoman, reverting. Regal: Ungrateful mutt! Get them both! Protoman: Good dog. Now, go get yourself a chew toy. Protoman blows the whistle, as Treble transforms into Cybeast Crabdozer, stampeding towards the Plumbers. It takes the laser blasts with ease, as Protoman smiles, running off. Freeze Man Alpha swats Skull Man away, as he reverts. Megaman’s face mask activates automatically, giving him oxygen. He grabs onto the hull of the base, as Freeze Man Alpha floats above the base. He transforms into Metal Man Alpha. Metal Man Alpha: Now, the end of this planet is upon us! Metal Man floats, as radio waves surround him, some of it being data streams, others being pure radiation. The power of the base flickers, as lights from Earth below shut off continent wide. Megaman: No holding back. Megaman lets go of the base, floating off. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Napalm Man: Napalm Man! Napalm Man raises his buster, firing a nuclear blast. Metal Man Alpha forms a large dragon head, which fires an energy ray, negating the attack. Metal Man Alpha forms a data shuriken, throwing it at Napalm Man. Napalm Man flies forward, catching the shuriken, throwing it back. Napalm Man: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Atomic shuriken! Napalm Man forms a nuclear ball, shuriken points coming out of it. He then fires it, as Metal Man Alpha forms several clones, which form to take the attack. Napalm Man flies in, going to punch Metal Man Alpha. Radiation brackets form around Napalm Man, stopping him. Napalm Man touches the radiation with his buster, absorbing it. He fires another nuclear blast, Metal Man Alpha deflecting it. Metal Man Alpha swings his arm, a data blade forming, slashing Napalm Man and knocking him away. Metal Man Alpha: Is this the best you can do? This is your strongest form, and you are nowhere close to being able to defeat me. Napalm Man: As much as I hate to admit it, I can’t beat you on my own. Luckily, this is one of the few times I have an ally. Magnet Man flies towards them, releasing magnetic pulse waves. This causes the data streams to be disrupted, and begin breaking down. Metal Man Alpha: No! Magnet Man: What’s wrong? Not repulsed by me, are you? Napalm Man: Ugh. Did you really make that bad pun? Magnet Man: Yeah. Agreed. Metal Man Alpha fires data and radiation bullets, as Magnet Man repels them with his shield. Napalm Man begins absorbing the radio radiation, firing nuclear blasts at Metal Man Alpha. Metal Man Alpha moves and dodges, as his image begins to fade. Metal Man Alpha reverts, Bass looking astonished. Bass: No! I am the greatest being in the universe! Napalm Man: Hate to break it to you. But you’ve just been eliminated. HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Ray of Justice! Napalm Man fires a nuclear ray, hitting Bass at full blast. The attack vaporizes his body, with black matter floating away from the base. Napalm Man and Magnet Man make their way to the airlock, when it opens, flinging Cybeast Crabdozer out. It curls up into a planetoid, floating off. Magnet Man: Doggy! Napalm Man: Looks like the fight isn’t over yet. Magnet Man keeps the airlock open, as they make it inside, closing it behind them. Napalm Man kicks his way back into the base, reverting. The Plumbers open fire, as Magnet Man blocks them with his shield, as he reverts as well. Protoman: Well, we beat Bass. Now how do we get out of here? Voice: Enough! Everyone stops, as Baryl walks towards them. Regal scowls, as if displeased to see him. Regal: (Irritated) Brother. Baryl: What? You don’t like me visiting you at work? I’ve come to collect Megaman and Protoman. Regal: I’m sorry, but this is a Plumber matter. They invaded our base with the intent… Baryl: On my orders. They have been operating under the authority of the army to engage and take down the one responsible for decimating DenTech City. You have my apologies if they caused damage to your base or your operatives in the process, but they had little time to explain themselves. Time was of the essence. Regal: You never trusted Megaman before. Baryl: We never had a common enemy before. It’s incredible the bond one creates with another when they have a common adversary. Megaman: You’ve got be kid Protoman elbows Megaman, stopping him. Protoman: The target has been taken care of, sir. Do you have any more orders? Baryl: (Smirking) Yes, I do. You are to return to Earth with me to assist in the rescue effort. Soldiers don’t get days off. Protoman: Yes, sir! Regal: This isn’t over. Megaman: Yeah, it is. Megaman and Protoman follow Baryl, heading towards the teleporter. On Earth, Wily is sitting by the emptied lake, it beginning to refill itself. Smoke still rises from DenTech City. Wily: I’ll most likely have to find a new base to build my robots. Fortunately, I have all the blueprints of my robots in my head. A meteorite falls through the sky, alit from the atmosphere. Wily gets off and runs, as it crashes into the lake. Wily: Wow! What are the chances?! The meteorite is Cybeast Crabdozer, as it reverts. Wily skids down the lake wall, approaching it. Treble is injured, and the impact has uncovered a blue, shining stone. Wily: What? Wily picks the stone up, it being an emerald. Wily: Why, this is incredible. But for now, come now, my beast. Let me heal your wounds, and reprogram you. Characters * Megaman * Protoman * Eirene * Baryl Villains * Dr. Regal * Treble (turns good at end) * Bass * Plumbers * Dr. Wily Aliens Used By Bass * Bowl Man Alpha (first appearance) * Thunder Zerker Alpha (first appearance) * Fire Man Alpha * Freeze Man Alpha (first appearance) * Metal Man Alpha By Treble * Cybeast Des Ribbit * Cybeast Crabdozer (x2) * Cybeast Hypnotick (first appearance) By Protoman * Ice Man * Toad Man * Magnet Man By Megaman * Thunder Man * Skull Man (normal and true form) * Napalm Man Trivia * This episode ends the three part season opener. * Megaman forms an uneasy truce with Baryl. * Thunder Zerker Alpha looks exactly the same as regular Thunder Zerker. This is based on how Ultimate Shocksquatch's appearance is Shocksquatch's Omniverse appearance. * The ending with Dr. Wily sets up for the next arc. * It's revealed that Skull Man can use his true form as well. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Regal Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc Category:John 23: Bass Arc Category:John 23: Cybeast Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc